


Zobaczymy, obiecuję.

by LilGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, First True Love, Fluff, M/M, Ogólnie smutno jest, Smutny Keith, Smutny Lance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilGirl/pseuds/LilGirl
Summary: Kiedy Lance jest smutny, a Keith go pociesza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jako, że jest to mój pierwszy publikowany tekst, powinnam przygotować odpowiedni wstęp.  
> Jednak w początkach nie jestem dobra.  
> Załóżmy, że już taki był.
> 
> Enjoy Klance ~

Z początku było zabawnie.  
  
Najbardziej odjazdowa przygoda w życiu i to w dodatku z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zero dorosłych, którzy pilnowaliby, żeby Pidge chodziła spać o odpowiedniej godzinie, żeby Hunk nie jadł za dużo słodyczy, a Lance nie grał w gry do rana.  
  
Raj na ziemi. Albo raczej w kosmosie. Do czasu pierwszych poważnych bitew, w których co najmniej jedna osoba otarła się o śmierć. Niekończąca się ucieczka przed flotami Zarkona i nieprzespane noce, zapełnione palącym uczuciem, że coś w końcu pójdzie nie tak.  
  
Ta noc nie zapowiadała się inaczej.  
  
Zamek był cichy. Niedawno zakończyła się kolejna bitwa. Hunk o mało nie został wessany na drugi koniec wszechświata, a Shiro z ledwością utrzymał Voltrona.  
  
Lance wymknął się do rzadko uczęszczanej części zamku. Podczas pierwszego dnia tutaj udał się na wycieczkę krajoznawczą – która skończyła się poszukiwaniami chłopaka –   
gdzie pokój z przeszklonymi ścianami i podłogą. Prawie dostał ataku serca, wchodząc tu po raz pierwszy. Teraz było to jego ulubione miejsce. Siadał po turecku, opierając się czołem o szybę. W ciszy mógł podziwiać najpiękniejsze widoki galaktyk, przez które przelatywali.  
  
To go dobijało. Wyraźne potwierdzenie tego, jak daleko znajdował się od rodziny.  
  
Szum otwieranych drzwi, wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Nim obejrzał się za siebie, otarł policzki rękawem.  
  
\- Czego tutaj chcesz?  
  
Keith usiadł obok chłopaka, nie patrząc na niego. Lance przyciągnął kolana do piersi  
i objął je ramionami. Westchnął przeciągle. _Jeszcze jego mi tutaj potrzeba_ , pomyślał, zaciskając powieki.  
  
Lance oddychał spokojnie. Starał się nie rozpłakać.  
  
\- Myślisz, że jeszcze tam wrócimy? - Rzucił bez namysłu.  
  
Keith po raz pierwszy spojrzał na chłopaka. Miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy: zdziwienie, pomieszane ze smutkiem.  
  
Sekundy mijały, a pytanie wisiało między nimi. Lance liczył do dziesięciu – jeżeli za trzy sekundy nie otrzyma odpowiedzi, wstanie i wyjdzie. Przeciągając ostatnią sekundę, podparł się i starał wstać.  
  
Silny uścisk powstrzymał go od tego. Strzepnął z ramienia dłoń Keitha i wyzywająco spojrzał mu w oczy.  
  
Nienawidził go. Nienawidził tego, że przez całe życie nie spotkał osoby z tak samo niewiarygodnymi oczami. Nie były zwykle niebieskie. _Oczywiście, że nie_. Miały te cholerne fioletowe przebłyski, które w dobrym świetle przypominały jasny róż. I teraz uparcie się w niego wpatrywały.  
  
\- Nie tylko tobie jest ciężko.  
  
I to zabolało. Lance wiedział, że Keith nie ma nikogo innego oprócz Shiro – który był tutaj razem z nim! - a jednak śmie twierdzić, że wie, co on czuje!  
  
\- Co ty wiesz, mullet! Jesteśmy jakieś miliardy kilometrów od Ziemi. Nikt nie wie, co się z nami stało. Nie wiem nawet, czy czas płynie dla nas tak samo. Co, jeśli zaczęła się kolejna wojna. Albo już skończyli budować ten mur! Albo wszyscy już...  
  
Lance zachłysnął się powietrzem. Przez całe ciało przeszła go fala gorąca. W miejscach, które zostały dotknięte przez zimne palce Keitha, czuł mrowienie.  
  
 _Keith Kogane właśnie mnie całuje._  
  
Keith nie miał tak miękkich ust, jak wszystkie dziewczyny, z którymi Lance się całował. Jego pocałunki były bardziej ostre, gwałtowne. Jednak _boże_. Lance czuł, jakby topniał pod dotykiem chłopaka. Wcześniej nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mógłby doznać takich rewolucji przez chłopaka. A teraz? Kogane całkowicie zaburzał jego światopogląd.  
  
 _Właśnie całuję Keitha Kogane'a._  
  
Lance po chwili odzyskał panowanie nad sobą. Odwzajemnił pocałunek, wsuwając palce we włosy bruneta. Keith jęknął cicho, kiedy Lance przygryzł jego dolną wargę.  
  
Przerwali pocałunek z braku powietrza. Keith oparł czoło o czoło Lance'a. Ciszę między nimi przerywały ich urywane oddechy. Lance – jak nigdy – nie wiedział co zrobić w tej sytuacji. Pod wpływem impulsu złapał bruneta za rękę. Mógłby przysiąc, że policzki chłopaka zrobiły się jeszcze ciemniejsze.  
  
\- Zobaczymy, czy wybuchła wojna i czy postawili mur. - Keith prychnął, ściskając Lance'a mocniej za rękę. - Bo tam wrócimy Lance.  
  
Lance uśmiechnął się. Szczerze od bardzo długiego czasu.  
  
Z początku było zabawnie. Teraz miało być tylko lepiej.

 


End file.
